My Boy
by sweetto moi
Summary: The relation between Mac Taylor & Reid Garrett , how they become family , bad summary you have to read it to understand


**I always loved that they create Reid character on the show , because I believe that Mac need something to hold on after Clair gone **

**I don't own CSI NY or any of the characters on the show **

"Reid" his name was Reid ….

That what was going on on Mac head as he remembered Clair, yeah his Clair. the way she was talking bout him almost everyday,

how she will look for him when he turns 18 to tell him how much she loved him starting from the day he was inside her, till the day

she will find him, tell him she didn't stop think of him every single day, she want him to know how much hard that choice was, she

want him to have everything in this life, she knew she would not be able to provide for him. Yes she loves him the most but love

will not feed him or give him the best education. That was the hardest choice she made in her life. He remembered everything

about her, how she talked about him, and the smile in her face but the sad eyes while she remembered the only image she had

for her baby boy, he hate it when he wasn't able to help her or bring back her smile.

Mac loved the boy , without even knew him at all , he loved him because he was part from Clair , "his Clair" the woman he loved

most, and lost her in just seconds , and the worst part was he wasn't even able say goodbye to her or burry her . And now Read.

How much he wants to take the boy and hold him for ever, he was just mini Clair, and a male version from her. He loved the way

Read talk to him, the way he discusses with him what happened in the world , how he complain about the 

university , and tests . he loved the determination that he have to do whatever he put in his mind, but the most precious thing

about him was how easy for this boy to turn to an innocent child with this smile " Clair smile" in his face, how he argue with him

about lose of a silly game or how he just huge him in front of his colleagues when he is feeling down or sad or just happy to see

him.

He might not be his relative by blood, but they built something stronger than blood, Clair was their destiny to meet, but now love

and respect for each other what make them a family. Mac accept the boy as his family before even met him, he was the son that

he couldn't have while he was with Clair .

Now after he met him he had had to make sure that his boy is safe in this world, he wasn't ready to lose him as he loses his mom.

END FLASHBACK

"Hey" Reid said, making Mac jump a little bet " hey didn't hear you coming" Reid smile" I know, u were in other world thinking

about … let me guess women?!" Mac stare at him "what I was kidding I know you have a new case, and you will not ..." " I didn't

forget Reid " Mac cut him before he complete his sentence " I didn't mean anything " Mac look at him in silence and said " I will be

there Reid even if just for 5 minutes but I will be there" Reid " are you sure? " looking at him with his best puppy eyes, Mac smile

at him and said " yes , but I can't promise you that I will stay until the end " Reid " I know but , I really want you to come since my

parent won't be able to come and attend our first debate with the senior students in the university" Mac smile again and said " I

know how important this for you and I know how hard 

you've been preparing for it, so I promise I will be there , is there anything I need to know or to do just .." Reid smiling "just be

there, I might be nervous a little bet so I need to see someone I know and trust between the audience" Mac felt his heart beating

so hard but he didn't show how much he love Reid words " I will be there son " Reid jump on Mac an said " thank you ". Mac "Reid

we are at my office" Reid "I know , so I'll see you at school yeah " Reid run to the hall but he come back again to Mac and said "

hey" Mac jumped again at Reid words " I love you DAD " and he run again to the hall .

Mac couldn't say anything, the word was the most beautiful thing he ever hears, he couldn't remember when the last time he was

that happy, he want to shout but he couldn't, he wants to tell the whole world that he was a lucky man a luck father.

Stella came to tell him that they find new fingerprints in the evident they found, and actually they knew who was the thief, " Mac

we find new fingerprints on …Mac are you hearing me? " she stared at him for maybe a minute but he didn't respond he even

didn't realize that she was there " Mac are you ok? " "What Stella?" Stella was concerned," are you ok Mac I was talking to you

and you seems lost maybe " Mac stand and said " no am fine , am just fine " with big smile on his face "what you have Stella "

Stella " what happened? Is that have any relation with Reid " " why are saying that" he was wondering what she know. " because

I saw him and he hugged me then he hugged everyone on his way out of the office " Mac laugh as he imaging his boy hugging

everybody " he called me DAD Stella, he call me DAD" Stella look at him with a proud look in her eyes " wow that a reason to

celebrate, right?" Mac " yeah I think so, but Stella I didn't know that I was really need to hear him tell me DAD, I love the boy and I

love what between us, but saying DAD was something different, he makes me feel a life again Stella" she just smile, she was

happy for him, happy that she looked in his eyes and see how much happy he looked, and she didn't remember if she ever saw

that happy before.

**Don't be hard on me English isn't my first language so if u find mistakes be free to tell , am not gonna be mad **

**Reviews are welcome if u like the story tell and if u don't also tell cuz this my first time to write a fan fiction at all , so tell me what u think**


End file.
